The Bottle of Feelings
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: They said it never wrong for us to love someone, but it is wrong if we never say about what we feel to that person. But what if that person we love doesn't even know that we're exist? Could we really tell them our true feeling? 1827 ON HIATUS
1. Little Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings:** 1827, slight D27, one-sided 2795 and 2786

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>The Bottle of Feelings<p>

**-Little Things-**

**-Tsuna-**

* * *

><p><em>Because love will always come in an unexpected way,<em>

_The one which you won't ever be able to guess…_

* * *

><p>It all started when the feared prefect known as Hibari Kyouya saved him from another bullies. Although maybe the word 'saved' wasn't right, it just likes Tsuna was at the same place and the same time with the unfortunate delinquents when the skylark decided to punish them or in his term 'bite those imbeciles to death'. The only thing the small brunette could do at that moment was gaping and staring at the older man with awe as he watches Hibari beat each of them until no one was left standing.<p>

It wasn't until there's no one left that Tsuna finally snapped out of his daze. The brunette had quickly said his gratitude to the prefect although the older teen simply brushed him off while telling Tsuna to stay away from his sight if the latter doesn't want to end up the same as those unfortunate herbivores. And Tsuna of course immediately obliged, as he feared for his life.

He'd rather survive to say his gratitude towards the older teen again later than to be death now. Nevertheless, since that time Tsuna started to develop a habit on watching his later to be Cloud Guardian. Somehow, along the way Tsuna had managed to understand Hibari more than anyone could be.

The small brunette could easily notice the smallest change of expression in the cold prefect's face. He even able to detect the Cloud Guardian's mood just by looking at him. People around the boy can't help but feel amazed at the sudden ability the boy had.

Even though many people told Tsuna that maybe the boy was falling in love to the skylark, thus resulted him being able to understand the drifting solitude cloud; Tsuna merely ignored it. As he said that it's only because he had seen a little side of the cold prefect when he was being saved that he could understand Hibari better than anyone. Tsuna was just dense like that. He continued to watch Hibari from afar, feeling himself more and more infatuated with his own Cloud Guardian.

It wasn't until Reborn kicked him hard and pointed out that he had been so infatuated to Hibari; that Tsuna finally realizes that ever since he started to watch over the prefect he had all forgotten about Kyoko. The one he used to has a crush on. Tsuna was completely at loss, after all who wouldn't when he realizes that he had fallen to his own Cloud Guardian.

If someone ever told him that he will fall for his ruthless guardian before that incident happen, surely Tsuna will tell them that they're crazy. After all no sane people fall for the ruthless Hibari Kyouya. But now the brunette can't stop but noticing every single little thing the skylark does.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who is always deemed as Dame-Tsuna had fallen for his own Cloud Guardian. And fall deep he is. Sometimes he wondered if maybe he is a masochist. After all, Tsuna always seem to have a tendency to fall in love with someone who is out of his reach.

One thing that he was absolutely sure was the fact that the prefect won't ever even look at him in that way. He is after all just a mere weak herbivore who doesn't even worth Hibari's attention. Even though he wishes that someday he could make the skylark to look at him.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why Tsuna even bother to push himself so hard in Reborn's training aside from his wish to protect his so called famiglia. But no matter how much he had tried, it's all useless.

Because in Hibari's eyes, it appears as if Tsuna was invincible. As Tsuna is thinking about his unapproachable Cloud Guardian, he can't stop a heavy sigh escaping his lips. How he wishes that someday Hibari could be close to him like his other guardians to him.

'_If just Hibari-san ever gives me a chance to get close to him… then maybe, I could show him that I'm not that useless…'_

A hard kick on his head snapped him out of his daydream as a certain Arcobaleno looked at him with calculative eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing daydreaming like that? You will gain nothing if you don't even put your best in each of your attempts," Reborn scolded while pointed Leon in its gun shape towards his pupil's head.

Tsuna stared at the gun with horror painted on his face as he tried to make the baby to reconsider about his decision on shooting Tsuna.

'_If just things could be as simple as that…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is my second attempts on writing KHR fic, so please be nice to me. I'm still new on writing KHR story, that's why do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC although I really tried my best not to make them OOC. Anyway, I've tried my best on writing down this stuff but I'm sorry if somehow there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. I still try to improve my writing skill. I planned to make this story to 10 chapters with each chapters back to back from Tsuna to Hibari's POV. Please give me your review so I could know what do you think about this story. And lastly, Happy Birthday Hibari! ^^


	2. Different

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings:** 1827, slight D27, one-sided 2795 and 2786

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>-Different-<strong>

**-Hibari-**

* * *

><p><em>Somehow your presence will always manages to catch my eyes,<em>

_No matter how crowded it is, I will always able to distinguish you from the others_

_Because you are different from the others in my eyes…_

* * *

><p>From the moment he laid his eyes on the small brunette, he knows that Sawada Tsunayoshi is different. There's no denying that the boy is a herbivore but somehow there's something about the boy that made him different from the other herbivores. Maybe it was the brunette kind heart or maybe it was his pure soul, Hibari doesn't know. What he know is that Sawada Tsunayoshi is different and it's interest him.<p>

He had watched the boy from time to time since the boy enrolled in Namimori and Sawada Tsunayoshi never cease to amaze him. The fact that the boy always manage to survive from every bullies in school even though the boy is weak always make Hibari curious. Just how is it that the boy manages to survive even after the constant bullies he had gone through?

He wants to know more about this herbivore, to find out the reason why he had always managed to survive even though he is weak. Any mere herbivores will be crying and desperate already if they were happen to go through all the brunette problems, but the boy simply smiled even after everything he had gone through. And it only makes Hibari more intrigued with him than before.

After all, the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi also showing some signs of himself being a carnivore instead the herbivore he is. The boy could be strong when he has something to protect or in this case when the brunette protect his beloved friends. And for Tsuna to succeed on hiding his great power behind his weak exterior, makes Hibari more interested.

The more he learnt about the boy, the more interesting the boy becomes in the prefect's eyes. It's as if Sawada Tsunayoshi will never stop making him thrilled. When the boy and all his friends have graduated from Namimori, the baby told him about their plan on moving out to Italy and asked Hibari to go with them.

Despite Hibari's distaste for crowding, the skylark agreed to go to Italy and leave his beloved Namimori just so he could watch the herbivore closely. It was in Italy that Hibari notices the small brunette was pushing himself so hard on becoming stronger. As if there's something that the brunette wants to prove.

It's peaked his interest on who is it the person that manages to make Sawada Tsunayoshi trying that hard. Although somehow to know that there's someone that manage to make the boy that determined also make something dark twisted in Hibari's heart. But he simply ignores the feeling, too focused on the thrill of having a chance on fighting the small brunette.

He had never got a decent fight with the Vongola Tenth Boss before, seeing it wasn't even worth his time as the latter was really weak. But as he is looking at how the brunette had grown stronger now, the Cloud Guardian can't stop but itched to have at least one fight against the Vongola Tenth Boss.

"Hibari, are you interested on fighting Dame-Tsuna?" the man who once was a baby asked.

Hibari smirked at the question, his eyes gleaming with interest as he looks at the hitman as if the older man had given him his consent on biting all those annoying herbivores to death. "You should have known the answer already," was Hibari's reply.

But when he finally faced the brunette in fight, something within Hibari's heart stirred. This feeling he felt is so different from the bloodlust he always held whenever he is going to fight against a strong opponent. No, this was different but not new for him.

Hibari knows that he had ever felt like this before. It was this feeling that makes him interested in Sawada Tsunayoshi. And it was also this feeling that made him agreed to go to Italy with the rest of the herbivores when he could refuse. It was also this feeling that makes him able to always tolerate the brunette's presence even though Hibari always hate being crowded.

And as he is thinking again about what this feeling might be, Hibari finally realize that he had fallen for the young man. He, Hibari Kyouya the most fearless man and the strongest Vongola Guardian, the one who had deemed as the Drifting Cloud of Solitude had fallen for his sky. The one he always thought as weak albeit different from the rest of the herbivores.

And no matter how many times he tried to deny it, Hibari knows that there's no way that he could erase this feeling within him as he had been captured by the boy long before he had even realized it. After all, it is always said that the cloud will forever stand with the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I decided to post the second chapter alongside with the first chapter, since the first is so short. Oh well, I planned to make the first chapter and the second chapter as prologue. I decided to write two prologue from different POV so each of them have their own prologue, that way you could see it from Tsuna's POV and Hibari's POV. Anyway, this one is also short but the next one will be longer than this because the next chapter will be the beginning of the story. Again, I'm sorry if somehow I end up making the characters OOC. I really tried my best not to make them OOC and do forgive me if there are still some grammar errors and tenses errors. Like I said before I still need to improve my skill. Please give me your review and thank you for reading my story. I hope you like this :D


	3. What It Means to Move On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings:** 1827, slight D27, one-sided 2795 and 2786

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>-What It Means to Move On-<strong>

**-Tsuna-**

* * *

><p><em>The past is there not to make you stop, but to make you remember just what it is that you have been through, which what made you manage to be the person you are right now…<em>

* * *

><p>He had called her. After having mustered all the courage he had within his being, he finally manages to call her. He had decided that today he is going to tell her about his feeling, the one he had kept hidden for some years now. After all he needs to finally tell her about it if he is truly planning on moving on.<p>

Because it will be unfair for himself and for that person if he never says the words he should say. Although it's kind of sad to see how his feeling for her had to end. But he doesn't regret it; he won't regret his decision for letting his feeling for her go. It is after all something that he had managed to accept long time ago since the first time he realized his feeling for his Cloud Guardian.

Besides, he had known it from the first time that eventually his feeling for her will end up like this in one way or another. She's just too naïve and carefree to be dragged into the dark side of his life. And he'd rather see her with the other and live a happy life instead of seeing her suffering with him. That's why he doesn't regret his decision even for a bit, for Tsuna falling in love with Hibari Kyouya was a blessing.

The one he won't ever regret happened in his life. To say these things to her now only means that he is finally accepting the inevitable in front of his eyes, for him to really acknowledge the feeling he harbored for his own Cloud Guardian. As he is sitting in front of her in this cafe, Tsuna can't stop looking at her face. Reminiscing each part of her, of the girl he used to love before.

It still saddened him sometimes to see her associated herself with his world even though she has never got involved too far, thankfully. Sasagawa Kyoko has already known about his so called famiglia and some things about this Mafia business, the one she used to think just a part of a game they were playing. But there's no use on dwelling about things that had happened, after all she needed to know the truth at that time when he had finally told her about this Mafia things.

It's just a good thing that she had able to accept it really well. Although how she could really accept such a thing with quick acceptance and understanding was beyond him. He would never understand it; it will always be a mystery for him. The now twenty two year old man smiled wistfully at the woman.

"It's really nice to see you today, Tsu-kun. You've been so busy that I can't help but miss your presence," Kyoko smiled, her eyes looking at the brunette warmly.

"Likewise, Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry for the sudden call, it just it's been a while since the last time we talked and I kind of miss the comfort I always get every time I talk with you."

"It's okay; I don't mind seeing you right now. Besides it's kind of busy in the bakery at this time so your call only help me to have an excuse to take a break and some fresh air after serving a lot of customers," Kyoko giggled.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the answer he got, his hand scratched the back of his head. The waitress comes to their table to ask them if they are going to place some orders. After telling the waitress their answers, another silence engulfed both of them. Tsuna could feel anxiety crept within his heart with each minutes passed between them.

Finally as he is growing more and more uncomfortable with the silence, Tsuna looks at the now long haired woman seriously. "Actually Kyoko-chan, there's something that I want to tell to you. That's why I called you today."

Noticing how tense the other is, Kyoko immediately focused her attention at the brunette, waiting for the man to continue with whatever it is he is going to say. After all, she had this feeling that Tsuna was going to tell her something important. Tsuna won't call her all of sudden if there's nothing important, not with the extent of the work the brunette had.

He is, after all, far more busy than Kyoko. "What is it, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side as her eyes are looking curiously at the now Vongola Tenth Boss.

"Kyoko-chan, I loved you. I've loved you since the first time I met you. I always wanted to say this to you but I never found the courage within myself to say so. But now I want to tell that to you because if I don't do it, then it will be something that burden my heart later." Tsuna said, a wistful smile on his face as he looks at his past crush.

Kyoko was flabbergasted, when she thought that her friend is going to say something important; this wasn't the one she had in her mind. She doesn't expect him to confess to her all of sudden like this even though she had been aware of the brunette's feeling some times ago. She was not a fool to be so oblivious at the way Tsuna tended to be so flustered around her when they were teenagers. That's why every time she talks to him, she's always careful with each word she said.

She doesn't want to take any risks on hurting the brunette just because of her careless words. The reason why she never mentioned the latter's feelings for her is because she doesn't want the brunette to be more awkward and embarrassed in front of her than he already is. Besides it will be better for both of them if Tsuna is the one who tell it to her when he is ready.

But as she is thinking over the words her friend had said to her, she can't help but notice each word Tsuna had said. _"I loved you. I've loved you since the first time I met you."_ He said loved not love that means… Kyoko could feel a small smile formed its way to her lips as her eyes looked warmly at the man across her.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. I'm so happy to know that you really like me that much. But even though I do love you too but it's not in the way you wanted me to. I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. But that wasn't what you need to hear, right?" Kyoko smiled knowingly.

Tsuna simply stared at the woman across him; his face looks solemnly at Kyoko. "No, it wasn't. The only reason why I tell you about this is because if I don't do this then it will be unfair for myself who had had a crush on you for some years and it will also be unfair for that person. By doing this, it means that I will finally be able to let my feelings for you to go. It means that I will finally be able to move on without being bound by any regrets about the past,"

"He must be really special then if he manages to make you move on from me," Kyoko giggled.

"He is special in his own way. Not many peoples know about it though. Since it's always kept hidden behind his cold exterior, but somehow he manages to worm his way through my heart." Tsuna said, a soft smile on his face as he reminisces about his Cloud Guardian.

Kyoko simply giggled more at the look on the brunette's face. "It seems to me that you really are in love with this person, Tsu-kun, whoever he is. So who is this special person of yours? Do I somehow know about him?" Kyoko asked enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Tsuna immediately blushed; the poor man made an attempt to calm the beating of his heart which is suddenly beating quickly within his chest. How he could even get nervous like this just at the mention of the skylark was always beyond him. He was at loss as to what answer he should give to the woman. It's not like he could just tell her who his crush is, especially if your crush happens to have some habits on biting people to death.

Who knows what will happen to him or Kyoko if Tsuna even give the woman a clue about his crush being the most feared ex-prefect. No, it's absolutely won't be a nice thing to imagine. "I don't think it-" But Tsuna could never finish his sentences as Kyoko decided to just guess his answer.

"Ah! Is it Hibari-san?" The question manages to stop his heart beat for a few seconds, as Tsuna stared wide eyed at Kyoko. For a person who had deemed as an airhead, somehow she is pretty quick on her intuition as a woman. Tsuna mentally groaned at the guess the woman gave to him. Oh how Tsuna wishes that she doesn't notice it this quickly.

'_But if Kyoko-chan even manages to see it, is that mean that my feeling for Hibari-san that obvious? Do the others know about it too? How about Hibari-san? Does he also know about my feeling for him too? Argh! He will surely bite me to death because of it! I still want to live and feel all the happiness I could get!'_ Tsuna mentally cried in panic.

Kyoko had noticed the look that flashed on the brunette's face as she told him her guess, there's no denying over the fact that she is right on her guess. As Tsuna immediately started to have this horror look on his face. "If it calms you down Tsu-kun, I just know it because of your description about him. So there's no need for you to worry over the fact that Hibari-san knows about your feelings towards him. As far as I know, he doesn't seem to even realize about it." Kyoko said quickly to reassure her panicking friend.

His face must be really desperate if even Kyoko started to feel pity for him. Although Tsuna can't help but feel himself calmed instantly at the words Kyoko had said. _'At least I know that Hibari-san still hasn't figured it out. Who knows what he will do to me if he ever found out…Probably biting me to death and then make sure that no one could even find my corpse…' _Tsuna shuddered inwardly as he imagines the worst scenario.

Kyoko, who noticed that Tsuna had once again gone into his own world, quickly snapped the man out of his reverie. "So Tsu-kun, when are you going to tell Hibari-san about it?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity, her eyes looking at the brunette patiently. Tsuna could feel his heart stop again for few seconds before his startled honey-colored eyes look at the woman across him as if Sasagawa Kyoko had just asked him about the way he planned to die.

"T-…Tell Hibari-san what, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna squeaked.

No matter how many years had passed, his habits on squirming and shaking uncontrollably just never fade away although now it's not as much as it did before. Reborn always beat him senseless if he happens to do that habit with the hitman close by, after all his habit is definitely unacceptable remembering his status as a Mafia Boss.

"Tell him about your feeling, of course. You don't plan on keeping it forever, do you?"

'_Honestly? I do. I'm not suicidal enough to tell Hibari-san about my feeling, thank you very much.'_

At the look on Tsuna's face, Kyoko immediately guess that the man was really planning on doing that. There's no denying that the brunette was afraid on telling the ex-prefect about his feeling but still it will be better if Tsuna said it. After all that way it will cease Tsuna's anxieties over the answer the skylark will give him if Tsuna is going to confess his love for the Cloud Guardian.

"You can't hide it forever, Tsu-kun. Sooner or later you should deal with it," Kyoko said softly, her hand reaching out to the brunette's right hand as she gives him a reassuring squeeze.

Tsuna looks down; his bangs covered his eyes as he pondered the words that Kyoko had just said to him. "It's not like I'm going to hide it forever. It's just…this feeling of mine, what if it'll just be a bother for Hibari-san? I don't want to become a nuisance to him. Besides, it's not like he will ever see me anyway. I don't exist in his world. For him to even bother to come back to Italy to give me his report is already a treasure for me," Tsuna replied.

The Vongola Tenth Boss could feel his heart grow cold with each word he said. Even though he was the one who said it, it still does nothing to cease the pain he felt everytime he said those words. It was the truth after all, the one which Tsuna always tried to deny. Because with each time he reminded himself about it, he could feel a piece of his heart crumbled.

It's as if he just killed himself with the words. But there's nothing he could do about it, it was after all the truth that stand right before his eyes. Hibari Kyouya won't ever look at him moreover love him in the way Tsuna loves the Cloud Guardian. At the crestfallen look on her friend's face, Kyoko can't help but fell silent.

The light brown haired man had looked so utterly hopeless against his own feeling and it saddened her to see the kind man like this. Tsuna had always been kind and forgiving over those who had tried to kill him. Although some people deemed it as a weakness but those who knows him acknowledge it as one of the things that made him special.

"Tsu-kun… I will always be there for you if you want to talk about it," Kyoko said softly, a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed Tsuna's hand.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

><p>Up until now, no one had ever known about Tsuna's feeling for Hibari except for Reborn. The hitman seems to have his own way to know everything without giving anything in return. And now after the talk with Sasagawa Kyoko, she becomes another person who knows about it.<p>

That's not so surprising, remembering the fact that the light brown haired man never shows his affection for the skylark clearly. He sighed heavily as he takes one last look at the pile of papers in his desk; the one he had finished. He has to call for Gokudera later to ask the man to bring those papers to their place.

Without even realizing it, Tsuna's right hand had moved its way towards his chest. Clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly as his eyes look out at the window which is showing the cloudy sky. The one which always remind him of his Cloud Guardian.

"_You can't hide it forever, Tsu-kun. Sooner or later you should deal with it," _Kyoko's words echoed loudly in his mind.

It's not like he wants to hide his feeling forever, it just everytime he tried to tell the ex-prefect about his feeling; his mouth will suddenly glued together. And no words would escape his lips, no matter how much he wants to blurt out those words.

'_I guess I'm just too scared of the rejection that will surely come later…'_

A firm knock on the door startled him out of his musings as Tsuna turns his head to see just who is it that come. To the Vongola Tenth Boss' delight, it turns out that his Cloud Guardian had finally returned from his last mission and from the look of it, he was going to report to him.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san. You're back earlier than the appointed time," Tsuna smiled warmly at his aloof Cloud Guardian, his eyes brightened at the sight of the older man.

The Cloud Guardian merely gives his supposed to be superior a flat glare as he snorted, "Hn. Those herbivores don't even worth my time."

Tsuna chuckled sheepishly at the answer the older man gave to him. He's already used with that kind of answer coming out from the raven haired man, after all his Cloud Guardian is always known for his strength. Meanwhile, Hibari simply stared at the brunette, his eyes locked with the Vongola Tenth Boss unflinchingly, as if just by looking at the brunette he could find the answer he seeks in those honey-colored eyes.

"Uh… Hibari-san?" Tsuna called his guardian.

Tsuna kind of got unnerved with the look on the skylark's eyes as the man looks at him. It's as if there's something that troubled his Cloud Guardian and the one who could help him was Tsuna. But there's no way the aloof ex-prefect will ever ask for his help, the skylark's pride won't allow it.

"We managed to retrieve some box weapon which ranges from level A to level C. And there are some rumors about a rebellion happening in one of our family ally in China," Hibari stated, right after he snapped out of his reverie.

"I see. Thank you for your report, Hibari-san. I will ask Yamamoto to handle the rest,"

Hibari says nothing to the brunette, as he turns around. As if he doesn't want to stay any longer with Tsuna. Tsuna could feel his heart twisted painfully at the thought as he watches the back of the man he loves. And before he realizes it, he had blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Where's Hibird? I haven't seen him since you returned, Hibari-san."

The question did it. It managed to stop the Cloud Guardian in his place as the raven haired man gives a side glance at the brunette. "I let him fly around the mansion at the moment,"

"Oh…I see," Tsuna replied, his voice sound defeated as he unable to find another topic.

Hibari's mix blue and grey colored eyes look at the brunette with a mild curiosity. He still stays in his place despite Tsuna's sudden silence. "If that is all, then I'm going." He said calmly after no response from the smaller man.

"Are you going again?" Tsuna blurted out.

He mentally bangs his head on the imaginary wall as he realized just what is it that he just had asked at his Cloud Guardian. It just the anxieties within his heart over the possibilities that the skylark will leave again were too much for him to handle. And before he knows it, he had blurted out the question to his Cloud Guardian.

Hibari raised his eyebrow at the question the brunette had given him. The skylark's eyes gleamed with amusement and something else that Tsuna unable to decipher. "I didn't know you really need my presence that badly, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why? Do you miss me that badly?" Hibari smirked.

Tsuna could feel his face grow warm from the question his own Cloud Guardian throw at him. No doubt that he is blushing right now as he averted his gaze from the older man. His bangs covered his eyes as he pondered whether or not he should answer the skylark's question.

"Maybe… Maybe I do…" Tsuna whispered as his eyes locked at the button of his shirt, finding the small black button of his shirt interesting to his eyes all of sudden.

Hibari says nothing at the answer Tsuna gave to him, instead the Cloud Guardian continued his way towards the door. But right before he walks out of the door, he halted in his steps as he said those words to Tsuna. Words which manage to make Tsuna smiling for the whole day.

"Then I will stay in here for a while before my next mission," and with that he left the room; leaving Tsuna alone in his office room with a soft smile on the brunette's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here it is, another chapter from Tsuna's POV. I write this chapter while imagining about what will Tsuna does about his crush over Kyoko which had ended by the time he falls for Hibari.

And I think it will be more appropriate if he confess his crush to Kyoko first before he moves on to Hibari. It is after all will be fair in that way for both himself and Hibari. Because in my opinion it will only means that Tsuna could finally accept his feeling for Hibari and letting go of his once to be crush towards Kyoko. After all, Kyoko has a right to know about Tsuna's feeling for her and Tsuna also have to tell her about his crush over Kyoko before he moves on to Hibari. That way he could really moves on to Hibari without any regrets for never telling Kyoko about his used to be crush towards her. Oh well that's what I think though.

I end up making Kyoko act more mature and wise since I think surely she has to grown up after some years now beside she seems to be always the mature one than Haru. Anyway about the last part, I think it will be good for Tsuna if he be honest to himself and to Hibari about his feeling for our favorite Cloud Guardian once. Even though it just a little, still his honesty on the answer he gave to Hibari will means a lot for the development on their relationship later.

I'm sorry if the moment between Hibari and Tsuna is short in this chapter but I will try to make it longer when I found the right chapter for it. Actually, I'm planning to write another KHR story with 6927 as the main pairing. Although it just a One-Shot with angst as its genre. I'm still working on it though, but don't worry I won't forget to update this story. Right now, I was writing the next chapter which is from Hibari's POV. And like always I'm sorry for some grammar errors and tenses errors. And I also want to say my gratitude towards JuneEquinox for her help on beta-ing this chapter for me. Also do forgive me if I happen to make the characters OOC, like I mentioned in each chapter before I'm still new on writing KHR story and this pairing. Lastly, please give me your review. It will help motivate me on updating this story. Also it helps me to know what you're thinking over this chapter and this story. Anyway thank you for reading my story, hope this chapter satisfy you ^^


	4. First

**CeruleanAndGray:** Thank you for your lovely review. I'm glad that you like my writing style on describing Tsuna :D It's in Italy. I hope you will like this chapter as well ;)

**daotrang:** Thank you for your review. And I'm glad that you found my story interesting. I'll try my best to keep them not OOC. I agree with you on that, 1827 are really hard to write especially when you write one from Hibari's POV. He just so difficult to write even I sometimes gets a little frustrated on writing him. I tried my best though because I still like him even though he is a difficult person :D

**ben4kevin:** Thank you for your review on each chapter. I hope you like this as well :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings: **1827, slight D27, one-sided 2795 and 2786

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Italian Glossary:**

Arrivederci! Stare al sicuro: Goodbye! Stay safe

* * *

><p><strong>-First-<strong>

**-Hibari-**

* * *

><p><em>I want you to know who I really am, to show you my true self<em>

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_You're the first and the last one for me_

* * *

><p>Hibari was still struggling with his own emotion since the time he realized his feeling for the Vongola Tenth Boss. He just can't control himself every time he nears the brunette's presence. That's why he always asks for the mission which needs him to be as far as possible from the Headquarters.<p>

Because by being far from the brunette meaning he could have a lot of time to think more about this new feeling within himself. After all, Hibari Kyouya is never one who associate himself with this thing called as love. So for him to experience something like this is like how the ices in the North Pole melt suddenly.

Which practically mean that the world will probably end soon if the skylark doesn't find a way to handle this new emotion. Even though Hibari had managed to perfect his technique on hiding his emotion from being showed, there is no harm on being cautious. After all with Sawada Tsunayoshi, everything could happen.

The brunette is just one of the wonders in the world for Hibari. Making Hibari fall in love with him had proven that because like everyone had known, Hibari Kyouya is never one to fall in love. So for Sawada Tsunayoshi to manage make the aloof Cloud Guardian fall in love with him is one of the miracles the brunette had performed.

When he was coming back from his mission to give a brief report about his mission towards the brunette, he had been so anxious. But being Hibari Kyouya means you couldn't show your emotion freely that's why, he keeps his poker face firmly. The Vongola Tenth Boss was watching at the sky from his window when Hibari walked inside the room.

Like always, the brunette gives Hibari his warm smile which always manages to make Hibari's heart beat a little faster than Hibari likes. Still, the raven haired man tried his best to hold back himself and keeps himself professional in front of his so called boss. It won't do him any goods now if he lost his composure just because of that smile on that herbivore's face.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san. You're back earlier than the appointed time," Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled warmly at him.

The mention of his so called mission brings back an unpleasant memory to his mind as he glared at the herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. That mission had been a total waste of his time even though it had managed to help him control himself facing the Vongola Tenth Boss still Hibari can't help but scoffed at the mission.

Those herbivores were really weak and the skylark found no satisfaction on biting them at all. Even that little herbivore known as Thunder Guardian was stronger than those herbivores. He can't help but snorted at the thought of that Thunder Guardian is strong after all; the child was the weakest from all the Guardian in here.

"Hn. Those herbivores don't even worth my time."

The brunette merely chuckled at the answer he was given. And Hibari found himself liking the sound of the brunette's laughter. He never found any sounds pleasant at all before but somehow he knows if it was Sawada Tsunayoshi's laughter; Hibari won't mind to hear it everyday.

That thought were enough to make Hibari stared unflinchingly at the brunette, just what it is about this herbivore that manages to catch his interest? Could he find it if he looks closely?

The sound of his name coming out from the brunette manages to snap him out of his thought as he inwardly scowled at his lost of composure even though it just for a few moment. It seems like he really has to get out of here soon before he really lost all his self-control and kiss the brunette senseless; something that he is sure he will regret afterwards.

He quickly turned to leave once he had stated his report to the Vongola Tenth Boss, completely determined to get as far as possible from the smaller man. But that simple question from the brunette manages to stop him in his place as he gives the man a side glance. He doesn't know why but it seems like his simple answer manages to make the smaller man look dejected.

After sensing that there's nothing else his so called boss want to say, Hibari turns back to his way on leaving the room. It wasn't until the brunette blurted out that question did Hibari halts on his step. That question had managed to catch him off-guard. After all, Hibari never think that he will be the receiver end of that question from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It's not like the question itself was something unusual but to hear it directed towards him, Hibari just couldn't believe his ears. It just likes the brunette to surprise him like this even with a simple question. Somehow Hibari can't help but feel the urge to groan at the brunette's behavior.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was and still is too innocent for his own good. If Hibari is another man, surely he will be already jumping on the poor brunette and ravish him. Fortunately or unfortunately he isn't; that's why even though it takes every single bit of his control, Hibari managed to not follow his instinct on this one.

Still, it doesn't mean that he can't tease his so called boss on this one. After all, it was rare for him to get such an opportunity like this. And Hibari Kyouya was never one who wastes any opportunities thrown at him. "I didn't know you really need my presence that badly, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why? Do you miss me that badly?" Hibari smirked.

He had braced himself for the denial that surely will come from the herbivore but what he didn't expect was to hear that response coming out from the smaller man. That was something uncalled for even in his mind, beside it's not like he could picture the brunette to say such things towards him of all people.

But it was the truth. Sawada Tsunayoshi had just answered his teasing with an honest answer, one that Hibari never expected. It was good that the Vongola Tenth Boss doesn't look at him at the moment and instead only staring interestedly at the buttons of his suit, if not surely the brunette will see the surprised look on his Cloud Guardian's face.

Not wanting to let the brunette see the effect of his answer, Hibari immediately turns around from the smaller man. His back facing the other in the room before he resumed his walk to the door. He gave the brunette his reply right before he steps out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hibari walks back to his own base quietly. Eyes furrowed in deep concentration at what he had just said to the Vongola Tenth Boss. He didn't just say that now, did he? It seems like his meeting with the brunette really affects him more than what he thinks it is.<p>

It's a good thing that he doesn't have to stay in that room any longer. Or he will probably end up saying his feeling to the smaller man. Now that won't end up good for him. If just seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi for that brief moment could affect him like this, who knows what will happen if he spend the rest of the day on the brunette's company?

'_That herbivore surely will be the death of me soon…'_ he sighed inwardly, already feeling a migraine on his head at the thought.

The sound of laughter and yelling could be heard clearly even from the place he is walking. There's no doubt that those herbivores have returned too. And just likes what he thought, he could already see their figures even from afar.

The Storm and the Rain Guardian. Another herbivores who like to crowd around the Vongola Tenth Boss. It just his luck to meet them of all people when he just returned from giving the small brunette his report. Yamamoto Takeshi was the first one who notice his presence as the taller man waved enthusiastically at him.

The baseball player had grown taller even from him, something that manages to irritate Hibari. Just what it is that could make that man that tall? The act didn't go unnoticed from the Storm Guardian's eyes as jade eyes stared at Hibari's figure. There's no doubt in Hibari's mind that the silver haired man was displeased to see him in here.

It's not too hard to guess that the relation between the skylark and the Italian man wasn't one that you could call friendly. Although it's not that bad like Hibari's relation with Rokudo Mukuro still Gokudera Hayato isn't that fond either with the raven haired man's presence.

"Yo, Hibari! Giving your report to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, a big grin on his face.

The raven haired man doesn't say anything to answer the question although he did glare at the friendliness Yamamoto Takeshi emitted. Hibari turns his eyes away from the man across him as he sighed inwardly. There's no point on answering the ex-baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi will keep bothering him even though he doesn't answer the taller man.

"Tch. Why are you here, bastard?" Gokudera Hayato huffed, his jade green eyes staring at Hibari unflinchingly.

It's true that after some years Gokudera Hayato had matured still it does nothing for the man to change his displeasure towards the ex-prefect or towards anyone for that matter. He only more subtle on showing it now. The only person who doesn't seem to agitate the silver haired man was only Sawada Tsunayoshi and that fedora-wearing hitman.

"I don't see why that is something that you have to know, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari said coldly, eyes narrowed back at the hot-headed man.

"You-"

"Maa…maa…Hibari doesn't mean it that way, Hayato." Yamamoto tried to calm the now agitated Storm Guardian.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! And who gives you the permission to call my name?"

"Hahaha, Tsuna does."

"Don't lie you idiot! Juudaime is the only one who could call me like that!" Gokudera shouted, eyes practically glaring daggers at the man beside him.

"I don't lie, Hayato. Surely you still remember what Tsuna said to you, right?"

"Of course, I do. There's no way that I could forget what Juudaime had said to me, baseball idiot!"Gokudera was practically fuming now and it seems like nothing Yamamoto had said could calm him.

"Herbivores, for being so noisy I will bite you to death." Hibari stated coldly, holding both of his tonfas in his hands.

Apparently the sound of their bickering really manages to snap the last bit of Hibari's patience as he glared at both of the man in front of him. He was just going to attack them when a bullet flew past them. Dodging the bullet a few centimeters from his face, Hibari turns his gaze towards the newcomer. The fedora-wearing hitman smirked at the look that greets his onyx eyes. It was obvious that his students' guardians were all preparing to fight with each other again.

Really watching them like this never cease to amuse him. They were all just too entertaining to pass up. Although he was never one to stop their fighting, but Reborn doesn't think this building needs another damage again. After all, his useless student was just signing the papers for Varia's Headquarters repairs. It won't be good if they need to repair Vongola's Headquarters too.

"Ciaossu,"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera's eyes widened at the sight of the hitman.

"What do you want?" Hibari glared.

Reborn merely smirked at the look on the Cloud Guardian's face. Trust him to be upset for being interrupted in the middle of the fight. But what interest Reborn was the slight unusual behavior from the aloof man. It's not like Hibari to look so frustrated like there is something that bothering him.

Because even though the skylark tried to hide it, there's nothing that could go unnoticed from Reborn's eyes. And to know that there is something that manages to agitate the Cloud Guardian interest the hitman greatly. The spiky raven haired man will make sure to find out just what it is that bothered the floating cloud.

But before that, first he has to make the Storm and Rain Guardian go to see his students. There is no use on wasting times now. "Gokudera. Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna was looking for the both of you." He said calmly, tilting his fedora to the side slightly.

"Juudaime? I will go to see him right away. Thank you, Reborn-san!" Gokudera's face brightened immediately at the mention of his beloved Tenth.

"See you later then, Hibari!" Yamamoto waved as he walks quickly to catch up with the bomber man.

Reborn averted his eyes from them as he focused his attention at the ex-prefect in front of him. An amused smirk make its way to his face as his eyes glinted with mischievousness. "So Hibari, I heard you've decided to stay in here for a while until your next mission."

That gets him the reaction he wanted as the skylark narrowed his eyes at him now. So it's because Dame-Tsuna…No wonder, his student always manage to attract any troubles even the dangerous one. Sometime his student is just too innocent and too oblivious. It seems like he really has to teach that useless student of him a certain lesson about people's personality and the danger of attracting dangerous people towards him.

"Do you have anything to do for this weekend, Hibari?" Reborn asked once again, his mind already working on the idea for his useless student and the Cloud Guardian.

"What it has to do with you?" Hibari asked coldly.

"I take it as a no. Then I guess you could accompany Dame-Tsuna for his meeting this weekend in Paris." Reborn continued causally.

"Why it should be me? I'm sure those herbivores will more than happy to accompany Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"That's true. But I'm sure Dame-Tsuna is going to give them another mission to take before the weekend. So there's no doubt that they will be unable to go with him. And I can't ask the other guardians either since everyone is so busy these days. Which leave me with you as the last option," was the reply Reborn gives to the ex-prefect.

It was clear that Hibari has no other choices except to go with it. After all, he is also one of Tsuna's guardians albeit how solitary he is. Without saying anything to that, Hibari walks away from the hitman. Reborn watches the raven haired man silently, a small smirk on his lips at the look on the other's face. It will be interesting to see how everything is going to be for his student and the Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p>Hibari was sipping his tea calmly while his hand patting Hibird gently absentmindedly. His mind was too busy thinking about this new feeling inside him that he didn't notice another occupant on his room until a loud voice startled him out of his mind.<p>

"Hibari! I need to talk to you TO THE EXTREME!" The loud voice of Sasagawa Ryohei echoed around his base.

Hibari placed his cup in the saucers gently, already used to with the disturbance. It doesn't stop him from feeling annoyed with it though. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the enthusiastic boxer. "What do you want now, Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"There are some extreme things that I need to ask to you immediately!" The boxer answered, not even bothered by the sour mood the other's emitted.

Hibari says nothing to reply the enthusiastic man but the look on his face was enough to show that he was listening to what the other says. "A very nice old lady told this to me when I was on my mission in London. And when I told her that my wedding anniversary is coming soon, she told me to give Hana a bouquet of extreme flowers! She said that flowers have its own language. Since when flower could talk? I never know it to the extreme!"

Hibari raised his eyebrow at what the other had said to him. Trust Sasagawa Ryohei to not understand something like this. And to think that he was the first person the boxer will come to just to ask such a question, Hibari doesn't know if he should be flattered or annoyed at that.

"It's called Hanakotoba. It was used during the 19th century on Victorian Era. Each flower has its own meaning, Sasagawa Ryohei. You could say a lot of words only by giving the person a flower." Hibari said calmly, sipping his tea leisurely.

"I extremely don't get it!"

"Just tell me what you want to say to your wife, Sasagawa Ryohei." Hibari glared, feeling his patience running out just by talking with the boxer.

"I WANT TO TELL HER MY LOVE TO THE EXTREME! AND MY HAPPINESS TO LIVE WITH HER TO THE EXTREMEE!"

"Just give him a bouquet of red and pink roses. Now leave me alone before I bite you to death," Hibari answered coldly, already holding both of his tonfa menacingly in his hands.

"Thank you for your help, Hibari." The herbivore known as Sasagawa Ryohei said before he leaves the ruthless guardian immediately, already determined on giving his wife the flowers.

Hibari sighed softly, feeling himself getting tired just by talking with the boxer. He really has to add some trap doors the next time. Somehow those herbivores keep coming to his base these days.

* * *

><p>Hibari's mix blue and grey colored eyes look at the brunette with a mild curiosity. It was obvious that the brunette hadn't known anything about this arrangement as the Vongola Tenth Boss keep glancing at him from his seat on the plane to Paris. "What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked, finally feeling agitated with the brunette's behavior.<p>

"Uh…did Reborn ask you to come, Hibari-san?" The small brunette asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Reborn will hit Tsuna if he finds out about this of course. Thankfully, the hitman isn't coming with them this time.

"Hn." Was all Hibari's reply before he averted his gaze out of the window.

The trip to Paris was spent in silence since none of them found the will to say something. When they finally arrived at the City of Light, the limo which ordered to take them to the meeting place had waited for both of them. The ride to their meeting place which is near with L'Opéra Bastille was only disturbed by the small talk between them, something that seems to go a little awkward for the brunette.

When they finally reached their destination, the chauffeur opened the door for the Vongola Tenth Boss politely as Tsuna gives the man a small grateful smile. Hibari steps out of the car silently, following the Vongola Tenth Boss calmly. Though the aloof guardian still keep his distance from the smaller man.

He has to remember to keep the distance between them if the skylark doesn't want anything to happen. It won't be safe to let his guard down. Just when they reached the top floor where the room of the meeting will be held, a very familiar voice called out for them; making both men stop in their step.

"Tsuna! Kyouya!"

The Tenth Boss of Chiavarone Famiglia was walking towards them. From the look of it, it seems like the blond haired man was once again escaped from his subordinates. It won't be long for his clumsiness to be showed as Dino tripped on nothing when he was just walking towards them.

"Dino-san! Are you okay?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked, immediately rushed to his so called brother's side.

Something that makes Hibari feels agitated all of sudden. Hibari doesn't know why but he doesn't like it when the Bucking Bronco was near with the Vongola Tenth Boss. "Hahaha, I'm fine. It's been a while since the last time I see you though. You really have grown a lot, Tsuna." The blond haired man smiled, ruffling the brunette's hair softly.

The brunette blushed from the look his so called brother gives to him. Hibari could feel his anger boils at the sight. How he wished he could just bite them to death. Unfortunately, he can't do that now since their Famiglia still needs them alive.

It doesn't stop Hibari from glaring daggers at the blond haired man though. Dino who seems oblivious with his sour mood only smiled back at Hibari, giving the skylark a very big smile. "Kyouya! How are you?"

"Uh, Dino-san…I don't think we should be in here any longer. The meeting will start soon and Reborn will shoot me if he finds out that I'm late." Tsuna said quickly, noting the dangerous look on Hibari's face.

That managed to make Dino get his composure as he quickly adjusted his suit and stands up. He extended his hand to help Tsuna up which the brunette takes gratefully. Another thing that agitates Hibari to no end.

When the meeting finally over, Hibari was already itched to just bite the Tenth Boss of Chiavarone Famiglia to death without any mercy. Watching the entire meeting progressed was something that Hibari had been used to do but to watch the Bucking Bronco tried to get close with Sawada Tsunayoshi and talking to the brunette for almost the entire time of the meeting was another thing.

There's no doubt that the entire occupants in the room was well aware with the skylark's irritation except for Dino and Tsuna who seems so oblivious about it. The brunette seems to notice Hibari's displeasure though it was obvious that he doesn't know the reason behind it. So he is not too different either from Dino.

"I guess I will see you again later, Tsuna. I will make sure to come and visit you next time," Dino smiled brightly at his so called little brother.

"Have a safe trip, Dino-san. I will look forward for your visit," Tsuna replied, smiling back at the blond haired man.

"Arrivederci! Stare al sicuro, Tsuna!" Dino gives the brunette a small peck on the cheek. The brunette who seems surprised from the gesture only stared wide-eyed at the blond, a tinge of pink painted his face.

That did it. It was the last thing that Hibari could tolerate from the blond. "Dino Chiavarone. I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated, eyes glinted menacingly as he approached the blond man who just looks back at him confusedly.

"What do you mean, Kyouya? Uh…Kyouya?" Dino sweat dropped, he could feel the hair on his neck tingling from the murderous aura the Cloud Guardian emitted.

The blond man steps back from the dangerous Cloud Guardian who already holds both of his tonfas in his hand. Dino's eyes glanced nervously to find his subordinates to no avail. The blond had sent Romario to pick the car before as Dino wants to say his goodbye with Tsuna and his student first. If he knows that something like this will happen, he won't let his subordinate go.

Now he left with nothing but his dangerous student. But before Hibari could bite the annoying blond man to death, the herbivores steps up in front of him; stopping him from harming the blond. "Step out, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari could see the look of fear and confusion on his so called Boss' eyes but the brunette stays firmly at his place, refusing to step out and let Hibari bites the Bronco to death. It wasn't long before the limo which supposed to take Dino arrived in front of them. Sensing how dangerous the situation is if he stays longer, Dino immediately jumping into his limo as he bids Tsuna a quick goodbye.

Hibari narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he watches his prey escaped. Turning on his heels, the aloof man was determined to just go back to Italy as soon as possible. But the tug on his wrist halted him as he glanced behind his shoulder to see the brunette holding his hand hesitantly.

"Uh…Hibari-san…do you mind if we go look around before we back to the hotel?"

Hibari looks at the brunette silently, seeing the hopeful look on the smaller man silently before he sighed softly. There is no way he could refuse that, not with that look on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face. Seeing that Hibari was agreeing to him albeit reluctantly manages to brighten up the Vongola Tenth Boss' face.

* * *

><p>The both of them walk together to the shopping street in Paris. The brunette seems to be delighted with this as he doesn't stop talk since the time they left the meeting place. The sight of the brunette chatting happily makes Hibari wants to smile but he holds it back before it could happen.<p>

"Hibari-san, do you think this place beautiful? I always want to visit Champs-Élysées but I never get the opportunity to come to here on my last visit. That's why I'm so happy that I could go with you to here now," Tsuna smiled softly, his honey-colored eyes look at his companion happily.

Hibari says nothing to answer the brunette but the looks on his face showed Tsuna that the raven haired man was also enjoying his surrounding. It was lucky for both of them that the street wasn't too crowd that day since Hibari always dislike any type of crowd wherever it is.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had bought a lot of things for his family since they walk in the street. But never once did the brunette buy something for himself. Something that caught Hibari's interest as he never sees a selfless person like Tsuna before. Usually people will go straight and buy something for themselves first before they buy things for the others but it seems that case doesn't work for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It wasn't until the brunette locked his gaze on a music box in a certain store did Hibari finally notices that there is something that Sawada Tsunayoshi wants as well. But what confused him was the fact that even though it was clear that the herbivore wants to buy the music box, the Vongola Tenth Boss does nothing to buy it. Instead, he just looked at it and then asked Hibari to visit the Notre-Dame Cathedral next.

The Cloud Guardian says nothing to refuse him as he lets himself be dragged away by the brunette. Along the way, Hibari can't help but to think that this thing they were doing at the moment could be called as a date. Of course the aloof guardian immediately throws the idea away.

It won't be good if he is thinking something like that now. But when they were walking around Parc du Champ de Mars, one of the famous parks in Paris; they heard the sound of someone crying. Looking around their surroundings, Hibari found the sources of the voice coming out from a little girl who sit in the corner of the park.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" Sawada Tsunayoshi who immediately approached the girl asked in French.

The girl's teary eyes look up at the Vongola Tenth Boss as she hiccupped, "I got lost. I don't know where my mommy is…"

Hibari watches how Tsuna tries to comfort the small child before the little girl stop crying and look hopefully at the Sky Guardian. "Will you really help me find my mommy, mister?" she asked.

Now it was Hibari's turn to receive the hopeful look from his so called boss. It was clear that Sawada Tsunayoshi wants them to help the young girl to find her parents. He raised his eyebrow at the look his boss gives to him; it never stop to amuse him how the 22 years old man still manages to put that kind of innocent cute face even after all this time.

Sometimes Sawada Tsunayoshi is just really powerful like that when the brunette wants to. Hibari averted his gaze away from the man as he gives the brunette his agreement. It doesn't stop the raven haired man from notice the look of gratitude in his boss though.

With Sawada Tsunayoshi's intuition, the three of them visited Louvre Museum to see if they could find the little girl's parents in there. After all, the girl had said that her parents do love art so it was possible that they were in that museum. But they don't find them in there although one of the guards in there told them to look in Château de Versailles.

It was easy to tell that along their way to find the little girl's parents, Sawada Tsunayoshi and the girl had quickly become friends. They even enjoyed the sight around them, forgetting the fact that they weren't sightseeing at the moment. But Hibari found it cute to see the brunette act like he was young again.

It wasn't long until they found the little girl's parents who apparently were really worried about the girl's sudden disappearance. The couple said their gratitude towards them for finding their daughter as Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled at them kindly.

When Tsuna was distracted, Hibari slipped away from his so called boss as he walks back to the store which sells the music box that Sawada Tsunayoshi had been watching with interest before.

The aloof man found himself purchased the music box before he even notices it. _'There's no harm on giving it to the herbivore later…'_ he thought inwardly as he placed the box which contained his gift inside his pocket. When he was walking back to Tsuna in Château de Versailles' garden, he saw the brunette smiling happily at the little girl.

The little girl gives a flower to the brunette as the brunette pats her head gently. A soft smile on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face as the Vongola Tenth Boss listened patiently to the little girl's chatting. Hibari could hear the sound of their conversation from the place he stands.

"Thank you for the flower," Tsuna smiled gently, his hand patting the young girl's head.

"You're welcome, mister. Thank you for helping me earlier." The small girl smiled happily.

"It's a bluebell, right?"

"Yep! This flower symbolizes my gratitude for you! It means grateful," The girl nods her head enthusiastically; her eyes sparkled as she tells the older man about the flower.

Seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi smiles like that just because of a simple flower makes Hibari thinks about what Sasagawa Ryohei had told to him before. It seems like what the old lady told to the boxer were true after all especially, when Hibari looks at Tsuna now.

That look on the brunette's face gives the raven haired man a certain idea. One, which he can't wait to do once they arrived back at Italy. The next morning before they returned to Italy, Tsuna found a little box in front of his hotel room door.

The only thing that tells Hibari for the fact that the brunette had found his present was the happy look on the Vongola Tenth Boss when they go back to Italy. The brunette can't stop smiling all day; Hibari even caught the brunette looks grateful at him once.

Apparently, the herbivore seems to know just who it is that had left the present in front of his hotel room door. Tsuna even go as far as to whisper his gratitude to Hibari when he thought the ex-prefect was sleeping on the plane. "Thank you, Hibari-san." Sawada Tsunayoshi whispered.

Hibari says nothing about it though, determined to not alert the smaller man to the fact that he was awake. Although a soft smile crept its way to his face without him noticing it. Some weeks later, Hibari had gone again on his another mission.

But not without doing what he had planned to do. He had asked the florist, the one he had known to send a bouquet of flowers to Sawada Tsunayoshi before he goes to his next mission. He had asked the florist to send a different bouquet everyday so the Vongola Tenth Boss won't receive the same bouquet.

It was sent as anonymous of course. So the brunette won't find out that those bouquets are from him. He had expected to see Sawada Tsunayoshi's happy face when he arrived at the Headquarters some weeks later but what he doesn't expect to see was the Vongola Tenth Boss' happy face and that person beside him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was holding a bouquet of gardenia on his hand while his other hand was holding Dino Chiavarone's hand. Hibari could feel his heart freeze at the sight. The Cloud Guardian doesn't show what he is feeling though as he guarded his face to remain as impassive as ever.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san! Look what Dino-san gave to me! He sends these to me and everyday it was a different type. It's really pretty," Tsuna said dreamily, a small smile on his face as his honey-colored eyes stared at the bouquet in his hand,

That manages catch Hibari's attention. The Bronco gives the bouquet? Just what that herbivore means by this? There's no way that Dino Chiavarone is the one who gives him those bouquet everyday because it was Hibari who gives it. It was him.

But he couldn't say it, even though he wants to tell the Vongola Tenth Boss about it. Hibari can't bring himself to say those words. After all, who knows if Sawada Tsunayoshi will believe him or not? As far as the brunette knows, Hibari isn't the type who will give a bouquet of flower to other people.

Surely, the brunette will believe it more if the bouquet was from Dino. Because the blond man was just that type of guy who will does something like that. It still doesn't Hibari's heart from twisting painfully within heart though as the skylark listened to the next sentences that come out from Sawada Tsunayoshi's mouth.

"Oh and Hibari-san, I and Dino-san are going out now."

If one ever says that Hibari Kyouya is a ruthless person without any feeling before, surely they will think again about it if they see the look that passed on the skylark's face for a few minutes before Hibari quickly put his indifferent mask back again. After all, there's no one in this world who doesn't have any feeling even the most ruthless one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, that was another chapter from Hibari's side. It was so hard for me to write it down. I'm so glad that I finally manage to finish it off! Really, it just so hard to write Hibari sometimes no matter how much I like him. Anyway, the next chapter will come a bit longer from this because even though I was on my holiday at the moment, my family had decided to drag me out for a vacation. So I won't be able to write anything for next week. But I will try to write as soon as possible once I got back from my vacation.

I tried my best on writing Hibari and Tsuna's interaction in this chapter. I hope it turns out well. And their date too if it could be called as that, I'm sorry it's too short but it's because they weren't in a relationship yet. And for how Tsuna could end up dating Dino, I will write that part on Tsuna's side since this one is from Hibari so yeah…Anyway, I hope I don't make them OOC but do forgive me if I do it unconsciously. And like always I'm sorry for some grammar errors and tenses errors. This chapter is unbeta so just bear with it.

Lastly, please give me your review. It will help motivate me on updating this story. Also it helps me to know what you're thinking over this chapter and this story. Anyway thank you for reading my story, hope this chapter satisfy you ~


End file.
